deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Sirgnas Zalakar
Sirgnas Zalakar is one of the UN-GDI Mercenaries and the member of the Patriot Star. 'Origin' 'The Early Days' Sirgnas Zalakar was a Lieutenant-Commander of the Gendo Naval Armed Forces. He successfully carried his mission for decades as a soldier until he commands two battleships and one aircraft carrier. His reputation was outstanding to all of his former colleagues and feared to his former enemies. 'The Day of Disgrace' One day he returned to his homeland, he met a young girl from the village not far from his hometown and gave the fresh fish basket from her. Sirgnas was kind from his heart to her and thanked her. But his heart will soon about to break hard. One day, Sirgnas was on his way to work until he saw and witnessed the young girl, the same girl that she gave a fresh fish basket to him, was caught by his corrupted colleague and she was about to get abused and raped but Sirgnas stopped them by force and killed one of his colleague. After he rescued the young girl from being raped and let her free, Sirgnas was arrested for killing one of his colleague. Even worse, his son, Sirgma, was arrested for attempted sabotage on nuclear submarine when he was defected. Realized by his action, he resisted the arrest and escaped from the Gendo Naval Officers, leaving his home behind under the occupation of the Gendo Army. 'Seeking Revenge comes with Consequences' As he fled into the jungle, he was caught by the resistance and taken him to their camp where he will be interrogated for question. All the resistance members were the victims of his campaign and he wasn't very welcomed by them. As he was interrogated by the resistance leader, Sirgnas tried to convince her to join forces with them until the young girl was saved from earlier now-then resistance fighter came to see and recognized him. He successfully convinced the resistance leader, he was freed and joined the resistance after the unexpected explanation. And lucky for them, Sirgnas explained the details about his hometown's defenses and how to liberate the port town in one night, including warnings about ambushes. With his details was truly enough to know, they have a better weapons and equipments to free the port town while Sirgnas armed himself with combat knife, saw-off shotgun, and the deadly bladed-whip. At night, Sirgnas led the demolition team into main gate where the resistance can breach through the town square, including ambushes. As they set the bomb on their target and ready to go off in minutes, Sirgnas and his volunteers went to find and eliminate all sniper ambushes surrounded the town square with the help of lone young resistance fighter who knows her secret paths to these sniper nests, leading also to the occupied town hall, a government building to Gendo Armed Occupiers. First he must take out the ambushers at the town square with his combat knife and whip. After taking out sniper nests on rooftops and buildings, the town square was on high alert after the bomb went off and the main gate destroyed and Sirgnas must retake the town hall by getting through to the underground passage. While the resistance forces entered the town square into battle now the ambushes are destroyed, Sirgnas fought his way to the town hall's office, killing his former unit and officers, and overthrow the occupant leader. But that easy job has become the hardest as the occupant leader detonated the bomb, taking his own life and leaving Sirgnas and the young girl trapped. Sirgnas managed to break free from the burning debris but the young girl wasn't so lucky as she was crushed by falling burning debris just before he was about to rescue the girl but he won't leave her behind as he grabbed her and managed to escape as he jumped off the town hall before it burned into rubble. 'The Road of Redemption' Despite the success of liberating the town port of his home, Sirgnas' heart was broken by the loss when he failed to rescue the young girl and left the resistance as the Disgrace Soldier of Fortune. He wishes to forget the dark past by fighting for the greater good and justice when he met his son and his fellow team, the Dino-Thunder Strike Force, at the enemy naval port and Tal Stergon and Brokus Crossbone at the war-torn city, where they formed the Dino Merc Trio as the Brain and strategist. 'Characteristic' Sirgnas Zalakar is wise, hardened and serious old veteran soldier and has a voice-like Clint Eastwood from "Dirty Harry" and "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly." But unlike him, his son is young, rebellious warrior. He's very intelligent mercenary but only naval and amphibious strategies. 'Powers and Abilities' Little as known to his Aura, he has the same whip like his son but his whip can electrify with his Aura Power while his saw-off shotgun gives double damage to his enemies. 'Inspirations' - He's the original character but he's the elder version of villain named Plesio from the Dinosaucers with voice-like Clint Eastwood. Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Future Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star Category:Dino Merc Trio